


Clans

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Jim goes on his usual hunt and everything's going fine, or so he thinks. Until things take an unexpected turn and he finds himself the house guest of a group of people he thought to be extinct. Now, Jim has to decide what his next move will be, doing what he knows is right by his family, or only thinking of himself and possibly putting his entire family in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Central Park. Dark, quiet, secluded, it was Jim's favourite place to hunt. At night he would lay in wait, taking cover in the even darker shadows of the trees, the thick coverage of the bushes, and stalk his pray in the night.

This night started no different than any other. As Jim silently glided across the damp grass, not a sound under his feet, he followed a young couple through the park. They couldn’t have been any older then twenty-five, the dark haired girl clinging tightly to her blond boyfriend as they laughed their way down the trail. Then Jim saw him, the haggard drunk stumbling through the park, emerging from the trees across from him.

The man stumbled across the grass, cutting in front of the couple who had narrowly escaped an early death that night as Jim set his sights on a new prize. The young couple sidestepped the drunk and hurried out of the park, no longer in sight, but Jim's eyes remained on the plump man now so close to him. “Drunk,” he thought to himself, “always did taste sweeter.”

He scanned the area with one quick glance, making sure it was just him and his prey left in the park, and slowly began emerging from his hiding place in the bushes. He could smell the man, he could smell the sickly sweet dripping off of him from the booze, and he couldn’t wait to get that taste in his mouth, it was all he could focus on. Then his moment came, the man turned his back to Jim, completely unsuspecting as Jim hunched readying to strike.

Before he could lunge and take what he so desperately wanted he was wrapped in several pairs of arms and a mask thrown over his face. He didn’t panic and calmly tried to remove himself from the arms encircling him, but found that for the first time in his existence his strength was useless, as every time he tried to move their hold tightened and his strength was failing him. Now he was beginning to panic, what creature had strength measurable to his, able to keep him easily at bay? Nothing he had ever encountered before.

With no thoughts on what to do, he was dragged backwards and out of the park and roughly thrown into a car. They drove for what Jim felt was ages while they held him down with ease in the back seat, still masked. When they finally stopped and pulled him from the car he could smell the water, he could smell the rusting decay of old boats, the metallic tang of gutted fish, and before he knew what was happening he was thrown into a boat and being taken away from land.

Eventually they stopped, the boat docked, and Jim was once again being manhandled. He heard doors creaking open and when they passed through them Jim's senses went off the charts. Every smell was new, every corner they turned seemed to provide a new scent, and he was finding it extremely difficult to manage to even walk straight. But amongst all the smells that this place was holding around him, there was one scent in particular that Jim found himself completely attaching to. This one scent that he wanted more of, and more, it was almost addicting. In the back of his mind he registered another set of doors opening and he was pushed through, then forced to the ground and made to sit on his knees. The addicting scent had left Jim's nose, leaving him slightly impatient for more.

His mask was finally ripped from his face and Jim found himself surrounded by men, ordinary men as far as he could tell, but their smell. It was something Jim had never come across, something that had him both confused and scared, and the strength they held was enough to drop his stomach to his knees. No man had ever been able to restrain him at all, let alone as easily as these ones had.

The panic was starting to grow wild in his chest as he turned his head in all directions at the men surrounding him. While he found himself unmasked and unbound he took his chance to lunge at the closest man to him, letting out a gut wrenching snarl as he did, only to be effortlessly pushed back to his knees.

“Wait here,” the gravelly voice of the man before him spoke, “our Lordship wishes to speak with you.”

“Lordship…” he whispered to himself, then watched the man leave.

Jim remained on his knees in the room, still surrounded by the odd smelling men. He wanted so bad to just bolt, use his speed and book it out of this place, but the strength in these men was something he found himself not wanting to mess with. If what he had seen already was as effortless as it seemed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what they were capable of if they actually tried.

Finally the double doors opened again and Jim turned slightly back to see who was coming in this time. It was a tall man, dark hair, slightly tanned skin. He entered the room flanked by two more guys, one the man from before, and the second someone new. Jim noticed that he was wearing clothes that seemed a little old fashioned for modern day New York. Compared to Jim's ripped blue jeans and worn leather jacket, this guy’s dark suit pants and black puffed out top and tie made Jim look like he was homeless.

The very dapper man sauntered past Jim and sat in front of him in the chair that had been placed there by one of the men. Jim wanted to rip him open, he wanted to rip every person in this place open, no one ever dared touch him and this had already gone too far. He shifted, getting closer to the man with a snarl, but when he inhaled every muscle in Jim's body froze. That smell, it was the exact smell in the hallway that had Jim's senses in all kinds of trouble. It must be this man, he was the one who smelled so intoxicating to Jim, so much so that he had to hold his breath while in the man’s presence.

The man tilted his head at Jim's now frozen form, giving him a quick once over before crossing his legs and saying, “My men tell me you're having a hard time sitting still.”

Jim quickly regained his composure and brought back his spiteful manor, though still held his breath, as he spat back, “Hard to comply when you’ve been kidnapped and held against your will.”

“Don’t worry,” the man folded his hands in his lap, “we will set you free, I just wanted to talk.”

Jim said nothing, just stared at the man, hard and cold before the man spoke again. “You’re a vampire, correct?”

Jim merely flashed his fangs, wishing that he could sink his teeth into someone right now.

The man chuckled, “Good, and in that case I have a request to ask of you.”

“First you can tell me what you are!” Jim took one long smell of the room, the mans scent still taking hold of him as he wavered on his knees, trying to gather himself, “You can’t be human, you don’t smell human, in fact… I’ve never smelled anything like you before.”

The man simply smiled, a dashing and effortless smile that had an almost instant effect on Jim. First his scent and now this. He then leaned forwards slightly and whispered, “We are werewolves.”

“You’re… wolves?” Jim all but whispered, “That’s impossible, wolves have been extinct for centuries!”

“And yet here I sit,” he sat back with a smirk.

“Then why, all this time, have I been told otherwise?!”

The man took a breath before answering, ignoring Jim's seething glare, “Because as far as you or any other supernatural being is concerned we are extinct, wiped out. But on the contrary, we just made it seem that way. We have been here, on this island, thriving for centuries unnoticed by any other family or clan. It was the best way to keep our family safe after our quarrels with the shifters in the 1800’s”

“So you’ve been here all these years and never left the island?” the man nodded and Jim scoffed, “Well that explains your dumb ass clothes.”

One of the men to Jim's left took a step towards him and Jim immediately went on the defence, ready to attack. But the man merely held up a hand and the wolf backed off immediately.

The man looked back to Jim as he continued, “I personally have never left the island, but some of the other werewolves have. The only time we leave the island is to obtain food and nothing more, that is until last week when our cover became compromised.”

“How?”

The man ignored Jim yet again, leaning fully back in his chair and resting a hand on his chin, “Go now, return to your clan and tell your blood father I wish to speak with him, tomorrow night. My men will leave you unmasked this time so you will know your way back to my house. Inform him that this is a civil meeting, I only wish to discuss some matters that have recently arisen and see if we can come to an arrangement that will suit both of our families.”

“What matters?” Jim looked around the room confused, “What are you talking about?!

The man waved his hand at the wolves again and this time two came to grab each of Jim's arms, hoisting him off the ground and to his feet. The man spoke to the two men now holding Jim, “Take him back to the docks and let him go, and hopefully,” he shifted his eyes to make contact with Jim’s, “I will see you tomorrow.”

Before Jim could say anything else he was being dragged, yet again, through the hallways of the house. He didn’t even bother to struggle this time, it was clearly useless. Instead he thought about everything that had happened to him that night. Wolves, actual wolves had kidnapped him, creatures he had been told, since his turning, were extinct. As far as Jim knew his family was the only supernatural clan in New York, and this opened up a whole new playing field, one in which he wasn’t sure where he stood and that scared him. For the first time in his vampire life he was actually scared.

Quicker then his first time around Jim found himself at the docks. The wolves stopped their boat and tied off, two of them stepping onto the docks then turning back to Jim. “You’re free to go,” one of them said, and faster then they could blink an eye Jim was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a second chapter! XD   
> So, this one is a short chapter, but necessary. The next chapter is long and a very large intake of information, so be prepared for that. Otherwise, enjoy our boys ^^

In the blink of a human eye, Jim arrived at the front doors to his family home. He walked up the steps and entered the house, once inside he travelled down the long hallway, and to the large wooden double doors at the end. Using both hands he pushed the doors open. Inside the office before him would be the man he was looking for, the only man he trusted to help him figure out this crazy night.

Once inside the large room he let the doors fall shut behind him, shouting to the man behind the desk, “Father!”

The man in question lifted his head from the book he was reading, peeking at Jim from over the top, “Jim,” he began before returning his eyes to the pages before him, “you were gone for a long time, I thought you would have been fed sooner. It doesn’t usually take you this long.”

“I didn’t feed,” he spat.

The tone in his voice caused his father to close his book, place it to the side of his table, and lean back in his chair with his full attention now on Jim, “Why not? You can’t tell me there wasn’t any food wandering the streets of New York.”

“I was in Central Park, just about ready to feed on a sweet drunk,” Jim strode his way over to his father’s desk, “when I was ambushed and kidnapped.”

His father couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and cross his arms over his chest, “Jim, you’re a vampire, you have enhanced senses, speed, and strength. How could any human sneak up on you and kidnap you?”

“I was kidnapped by wolves!” Jim had made his way to the edge of his father’s desk, and in all his rage slammed his fists down in the center of the dark pine wood. Luckily, he still had some idea of his strength and only managed to leave two fists sized indents on the top of the desk, but they both knew he was more than capable of putting both fists right through it.

“Wolves…” he whispered the word but Jim heard it, and though it was the smallest shift in position, Jim did not miss the tense in his father’s shoulders after the mention of these, until now, extinct creatures.

“Yes, wolves,” he repeated, trying to mask his fright with anger over being overpowered so easily, “and they sent me with a message for you. Some douchebag - who I’m assuming is their leader since he didn’t bother to even give me a name - said he wanted to speak with you on matters that have recently arisen. I should have told him to shove it but I didn’t get the chance before I was being thrown out the door.”

“No,” his father sat forwards, leaning his elbows on the desk, “it’s good you didn’t say anything.”

Jim took a step back, eyes wide, “You’re not seriously considering…”

His father nodded, more to himself then in answer to Jim's question, “We will attend the Alphas meeting. When does he expect us to arrive?”

“I… tomorrow night, but-”

His father cut him off, finally looking to him, “And you know the way?”

“Yes but-”

“You may take leave now, Jim,” his father dismissed him and stood from his chair behind the desk.

Outraged and disgusted that his father would even consider such a matter, especially with filthy mutts, Jim's rage burst from him even more, “But, father!”

Before he could make any further argument his father put a hand up to stop him, “Jim,” the young vampire quickly shut his mouth allowing his father to continue, “No more. We will attend the meeting and hear him out, and while we are there you will keep your rebellious outbursts to a zero. Are we clear?”

Jim nodded before muttering out a barely audible, “Yes, Father.”

“Good,” his father walked out from behind the desk and stood before Jim, “you may take leave.” He said, this time with warning.

Without so much as a glance in his father’s direction, Jim touched his right fist to his left shoulder and kneeled before his father, head down. After a few moments he rose, and spoke the words, “Yes, Blood Father Pike.” Jim then turned on his heels and exited the room, leaving his father to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Jim found himself arriving at the docks where the wolves had taken him the night before. This time accompanied by his blood father, as well as a few other vampires that had been chosen to join them. A stiff fog had rolled into town that night, cutting visibility to all but zero, but Jim didn’t need to see to know that their wait would be a short one.

He lifted his head slightly, catching the salty ocean breeze as it rushed past his face. He inhaled deep, then turned to his blood father, whose eyes remained fixed on the rocking water before them, “They’re here.” Though Jim knew if he could smell them, so could he.

His father nodded, and they all watched as a fair sized boat emerged from the thick fog and pulled up to the dock. Without so much as a word the vampires entered the boat and stood silently as it pulled away from the docks and traveled back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo! A meeting between the Vamps and the Wolves... XD   
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! And i know this ones short but the next one is definitely not, so prepare yourselves, cuz thats where we start getting into the thick of things ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Ok, so first chapter. Just a quick Jim and Leonard meet and greet XD
> 
> Let me know what you think, i love to hear your thoughts!! <3


End file.
